Life Changes
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Gohan has to go to go to 5th grade 6 months after the Cell Games. Can he finally learn to move on with the help of his greatest enemy's daughter? And can he protect her from the new evil looming on the horizon? R/R! Ch. 5 up!
1. Unwelcome News

Disclaimer- *Imitates Bill Ingvall* I just hate stupid people. They should wear signs that just say 'I'm stupid'.

Stupid Guy: Do you own DBZ?

Me: Here's your sign.

Summary-Hello, and welcome to 'Life Changes!' Yet another one of my what-if stories, what if Gohan went to 5th grade just after the Cell Games and wound up in Videl's class? Danger is coming…Mirai Trunks returns…can Gohan defeat the evil and win his rightful glory? And what about Goku?

Ages-See, I like to screw around with people's ages, so if you're not sure about my age deal, here goes!

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, Dende-9 or 10ish

All Adults: 24 or 25ish

Trunks: Around 9 months

Akane: (Remember, she's the spawn of T/L) Around 8 months

Goten and Marron: You'll have to read to find out.

Here goes!

Unwelcome News

"What!" Gohan yelped. He was standing in the kitchen with Chichi, who was cooking. "I can't go! I _won't_!"

"Gohan, I'm sorry, but it's the law," Chichi said. "You _have_ to go to school."

"How can I!" he exploded. His anger was rising dangerously, almost to a point where he'd go SS. "How can I go to a school where everyone worships the ground that Hercule Satan walks on! Dad gave himself up for this planet, and for what!" Gohan kicked the table leg, not enough to break it, but enough to send it back a few inches. "So everyone can forget about him as soon as some fraud with an ego bigger than Vegeta's claims to have defeated Cell? If Dad were still around…" Then he stopped himself, seeing the tears on his mother's face.

"Oh, God, Mom!" He stopped ranting immediately. "I'm so sorry!" He hugged her as tight as he could, which was getting harder and harder to do as the new baby grew every day.

"It's okay, Gohan," she said, hugging him back. "I know how you feel…I feel the same way."

"Do you want me to finish up here?" Gohan asked after pulling back.

"Yes, that would be great," Chichi said, untying her apron and hanging it up. "I'll be in my room."

Chichi left the kitchen and walked down the hall, thinking about Gohan's words. _'Dad gave himself up for this planet, and for what! So everyone can forget about him as soon as some fraud with an ego bigger than Vegeta's claims to have defeated Cell?'_ Those words…so true.

She opened the door to her bedroom and shut it tight behind her. She ventured over to the bed and sat down on what had been Goku's side; the side close to the night table.

She stared at the pictured on the table. It was she and Goku on their wedding day; she all giddy and he nervous. Her hand faltered, but she picked up the picture and looked straight into it. She'd been so happy that day…

"You'll never be forgotten, Goku," she whispered, holding the picture against her heart. "I'll always remember you." Suddenly, she burst into sobs. Tears feel from her cheeks and onto the pillow, which she ignored and laid against.

"You were an angel, Goku!" she shouted. "And angels aren't supposed to die like that!"

If I wasn't the writer, I'd be crying right now. I think this is how Chichi and Gohan would've acted only around 6 months after the Cell Games.

REVIEW!!


	2. Fight On The School Ground

Disclaimer-See chapter one's disclaimer.

Note: #$% means a curse. 3#$% means a heavy curse.

Fights On The School Ground

On September 5th, Gohan stood in front of the school. Orange Star Elementary, it was called. He was there before anyone else, giving him time to look at the landscape. It was one of those city public schools, the types that didn't have trees and only strips of grass between the pavement cracks. The playground consisted of your typical jungle gym, slides, monkey bars, and basketball court.

Gohan had finished walking around the school for the 12th time when the first bus pulled up. About 40 students piled out of the bus and onto the sidewalk, talking and shouting and ignoring Gohan. Gohan was content that nobody was talking to him, because they were all talking about the 'Great Hercule Satan'.

Suddenly, Gohan's ears perked up.

A blonde boy with dark brown eyes was laughing with his friends. "Do you remember those fools from the Cell Games?" he asked. "What a bunch of freaks, especially the little kid! And to think, they tried to stop Cell! I bet Cell got rid of them with just one glare!"

The entire group laughed loudly. "Idiots," one of them added.

Gohan's rage was rising dangerously high and dangerously quick. He was about to step forward and tell them off when someone did it for him.

Two girls who were talking together, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes, had walked by just as the one boy had made that comment. Both stopped to glare at them.

"Honestly, Sharpner, I thought you were bigger than that," the black-haired girl said scornfully. "What makes you think that they were defeated so easily?"

"Oh, come on, Videl!" the blonde, Sharpner, said. "We all know that no one can hold a candle to your Dad! And if he had trouble beating Cell, than no one else possibly could!"

"You find it funny, making fun of people who gave up their lives for this planet?" Gohan said coldly, walking up to the group.

"Who're you, dork?" Sharpner asked.

"My name's Gohan Son, but that's not important." He gave them the Death Glare, something he had learned from Chichi and Bulma. "So, you like making fun of people who gave sweat and blood and tears and even their own lives to protect a planet that doesn't even remember them? I do, too." His voice turned dangerously sarcastic. "Hilarious, ain't it? You like making fun of their family and friends who lost them to an overgrown artificial bug? Well, me, too. Hysterical, huh? A laugh riot."

"Listen, kid, what's your problem?" Sharpner demanded.

"_MY PROBLEM?!_" Gohan shouted, sending fear into the hearts of everyone in the group. "My father died in the Cell Games and nobody cares, while they all worship Hercule!" He grabbed Sharpner's shirt collar and lifted him an inch of the ground. "My mother's a widow and my little brother will never know his father, and you ask me what my _problem is?!_"

"Hey, hey!" The black-haired girl hit Gohan's arm. "Put him down!"

Gohan wasn't in the least hurt from the girl's slap, but he dropped Sharpner on the ground and spat just inches from the blonde's feet. "See it from the point of view from the people who suffer," he said in a low, deadly voice. "Then see how funny it is."

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Ooh, Gohan's mad, now! At least he finally stood up to Sharpner! I'm tired of seeing him act like a nerd. Now, don't despair, Gohan fans. He's still the cute, sweet Gohan we know and love. He's just really mad that Sharpner was making fun of his father.

REVIEW!!


	3. First Day Of School

Disclaimer-I hate stupid people. That's why there's disclaimers in stories. They're not for us; they're for stupid people. And if there weren't any stupid people, you wouldn't see any disclaimers. But, for the stupid people out there, I don't own DBZ. (This is a variation of a Bill Engvall skit)

First Day of School

"Good morning," their teacher, Mrs. Cresol, announced.

A jumble of "good mornings" responded from the students as they took their seats, which weren't assigned and were made like middle-school desks.

"I'm Mrs. Cresol, as you can see from the name on the door," she said. "I know that most of you know each other from last year, but, we have two people who are first-timers here. Will you please come down, Gohan Son and Videl Satan?"

A few people cheered as Videl walked down the aisle. Gohan kept his eyes on her face. He'd learned outside that Videl was Hercule's daughter, and he wanted to see how much she was like her father. You can tell a lot about a person by the way they handle 4 things: a rainy day, lost luggage, tangled Christmas lights, and applause.

Videl swept the room with a glare, but kept her stride to the front of the class. She was already making points with Gohan. (Not that way, sickos!)

"Tell us a little about yourselves," Mrs. Cresol said. "Videl, why don't you go first?"

"Fine." Videl looked to the class. "My name's Videl Marie Satan. As you well know, I'm Hercule's daughter."

Applause started, but Videl silenced it with a glare. "I live on Satan St. with my father and our servants. I like fighting and hanging out with my best friend, Erasa, and I hate reporters and phony publicity seekers."

"Very good, Videl," Mrs. Cresol said. "Does anyone have any questions they want to ask her?"

"Yeah, are you free Friday night?" Sharpner shouted from the back, then burst into loud guffaws.

"That's another thing I hate," Videl said. "Boys who don't take a girl and her wishes seriously and only like her because her father is famous."

"Sharper, please control yourself," Mrs. Cresol said. "She's a student, not a Gaesha."

This teacher was earning points with Videl.

"Videl, you can sit back down. Gohan, you're up."

Gohan took center stage as Videl sat down. "My name is Gohan Son, no middle name. My father's name is Goku and my mother's is Chichi. I live in the 439 Mountain Area with my mother and soon-to-be baby brother. I like fighting, reading, and hanging out with my best friend, Dende. I hate one thing…Hercule."

Everyone gasped at this, but Gohan refused to deny it. "I don't buy that bull about him defeating Cell," he announced. "Basically, I think he's a lying, dirty, egotistical fraud… no offense to Videl." He moved his gaze to her. The look she gave him was of anger at first, but then softened into grudging approval. "I won't change my mind about Hercule, so don't ask me about it, okay?"

Mrs. Cresol blinked at this revelation, but went on. "Does anybody have any questions for Gohan?"

Someone started. "Isn't Chichi the daughter of the Ox-King, the one who terrorized the countryside to keep thieves away from his gold?"

"Trust me, Grandpa gave that up when my mother was still young."

"Interesting," Mrs. Cresol said. "Anyone else?"

"Me." It came from none other than Videl. "Isn't Goku that guy who did really well in the WMATs?"

"Yeah. He came in second the first time he competed, when he was 12, and he won a couple of them afterwards."

"Why do you only live with your mother?" someone asked. "Are your parents divorced?"

Gohan fell silent for a minute, then answered. "My father…died earlier this year, just after my brother was conceived."

Everyone who had not heard him say it outside gasped at this, this time more of sympathy than astonishment.

"You can sit down, Gohan," Mrs. Cresol said, and Gohan wasted no time getting back to his seat.

"Now, class, we'll start with…" Mrs. Cresol started the lesson, which Gohan only half-listened to. Chichi had already tutored him in this long ago. Under the disguise of taking notes, he doodled on his notepaper.

Grinning evilly, he let his Saiyan side come out again as he drew himself blowing off Hercule's head.

Snapping out of his fantasies, he realized that the first period bell was ringing. Hastily he picked up his books and ran out into the hallway, looking at his schedule. Hs next class was in room B52.

Well? Like it? It's a little uneventful, but never fear, that's why I write more chapters!

REVIEW!!


	4. A Talk With Videl

Disclaimer-It's still not mine. It's still not mine!!! The quote from 'Fiddler on the Roof' isn't mine either.

A Talk With Videl

The lunch bell rang, and the whole class stampeded out of the English room, talking and shouting amongst themselves.

Gohan fingered the capsule in his pocket as he walked out. He didn't notice that someone was following him. A certain black-haired, blue-eyed female.

Following the crowd, Gohan saw that the students ate outside. Breaking from the herd, he went off in search of the one tree he had found on his walk around. It was small, but the leaves were bushy and there was plenty of shade.

Videl and her friend, Erasa, stood in the lunch line and watched Gohan push open the double doors and go outside. Videl's eyes trailed after him as he entered the playground.

"Ooh, crush story!" Erasa teased.

"Shut up!" Videl yelped, shoving her friend's shoulder. "I was just thinking."

"Gohan, right?" Sharpner said, coming onto the line behind them. "That dork who hates your father? And what kinda name is 'Gohan'?"

"I think it means 'rice'," Videl said. 

"Rice?!" Sharpner yelped. "Oh my God, what kind of parents name their kid 'Rice'?"

"His name is Gohan," Videl snapped defensively. "And what kind of name is 'Sharpner'?"

"It's um, it's…ancient! Yeah, it's ancient, and it means 'Ruler'."

"Highest of Dorks. Wow. What an honor," Videl muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder why he hates your father," Erasa said, sliding her tray onto the rack. "I mean, he did save the world!"

"I don't know, Erasa. I'm not too sure my father did save Earth."

"Well, my mother says that seeing is believing, so I guess I'll go with you this time," Erasa said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter to me who did it, I just care that Cell is gone." (A/N: As you can see, I'm an Erasa fan. I'm a Hercule-basher. I have no beef with Sharpner; it's just so much fun torturing him!)

"That kid seemed awfully upset," Videl said, picking up her usual sandwich wrapped in plastic. "I think he might know something about the Cell Games."

Erasa and Videl paid for their lunches and walked outside. 

"Come on," Erasa said, heading off in one direction.

Videl stood and thought for a second before passing her tray to Erasa. "Save me a seat, okay? I'm gonna go talk to Gohan." She walked off.

Erasa grinned and headed to find a spot. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch!"

"Hey."

Gohan looked up from his pile of rice to face Videl. "Hey."

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Gohan moved over, and Videl took a seat.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Listen, if it's about your father, I…"

"Wait. It's only a little about my father. It's mainly about the Cell games."

Gohan's face flashed surprise at her. "Don't you believe that your father beat Cell?"

"My father? Please. He can't even set up an entertainment center 'cause it's too heavy. I think it was one of those mysterious fighters that showed up before the cameras went off."

"You're smarter than the average person then, you know."

"How do you know that?"

'Great, Gohan,' Gohan berated himself in his head. 'You walked right into that one.'

"Gohan, are you hiding something?"

~Gohan!~

~Dad?~ Gohan recognized the telepathic bond that King Kai connected between him and Goku.

~Gohan, you can tell her. Don't worry. You can tell her everything.~

~Even about the Saiyans, and Saiyan History?~

~Yes, everything. Super Saiyan, the Moon, the transformation, Namek, Frieza, Cell, everything!~

~How can you be so sure she won't freak out or tell or anything?~

~I had it checked out with higher authorities.~

~Okay, I guess I will…~

~I have to go, Gohan. Tell your mom I love her, and tell everyone I miss them, okay?~

~Sure thing, Dad. Bye.~

~Bye, son.~

Gohan turned to the daughter of Hercule Satan. "Videl…"

OOOH, evil cliffy! Do you think Gohan should tell Videl, or should I wait for the appearance of a special guest? Vote!

REVIEW!!


	5. A Little Saiyan History

Disclaimer-Blah, blah, blah, don't own nothing…

Note-Someone asked me why Goku would bother sending a message to Gohan. Well, it's because Videl knowing about the Saiyans will play a very important role in the future of this story. Besides…NOBODY WILL QUESTION THE AUTHOR!! ^_^ J/K

A Little Saiyan History

"Videl, what I'm about to tell you absolutely can _not_ get out." Gohan looked at her with those serious black eyes, eyes that seemed they could look into your very soul. "You can't tell anybody anything. Understand?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Good." Gohan glanced around, checking to see that no one as there, and turned back to her. "Videl, I'm not what you'd call…normal."

"I think everyone knows THAT, Gohan."

"Let me finish," Gohan said. "What I mean to say is that I'm what you'd call a mutt. Half of me is from here, but the other half…well, it's not so close to home."

"What are you getting at, Gohan?"

"Well, my mother, Chichi, she's from around here."

"And your father?"

"Well…" Gohan pointed upwards.

"Up north?" She tried again. "Russia?" Again. "North pole?"

"Think higher."

"High…" Her eyes widened. "You…you don't mean…_outer space_?!"

"Exactly."

"But…but…how?!"

"My father was from a different planet a little like our own. It was called Vegetasei, a planet of intense warriors, and it was destroyed a long time ago. Only a handful of survivors were left. They were Vegeta, the prince, Nappa, his…well, his servant, I guess, my uncle, Radditz, and my father. My father, named Kakarot, was sent here from Vegetasei when he was just a baby to destroy the planet so it could be captured and sold. But he hit his head and forgot about the Saiyan race and his mission. He grew up with his adoptive father, who he called 'Grandpa', and he's the man I'm named after. Grandpa Gohan named him 'Goku'. Are you following me so far?"

"Yeah." She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"But Grandpa Gohan died because of an uncontrollable ability of my father's, called by the Saiyans 'Oozaru'. On Earth, we call it 'Giant Monkey'. When a Saiyan looks at a full moon, and he/she still has their tail—I forgot to mention all Saiyans have tails—they turn into a giant monkey with 100fold the normal power. My father accidentally stepped on and killed Grandpa Gohan."

"Oh my God…"

"So my father lived alone for a few years, until he was 11. Then he met Bulma."

"Bulma? As in Bulma _Brief_?!"

"Yeah. Bulma was searching for the Dragonballs—7 magical balls that, when brought together and initiated, can grant you one wish within its power. My father had one, the 4-star ball. I still have it—it was once attached to a hat of mine. Bulma conned my father into giving her the Dragonball, and what's more—she got him to go with her."

"Really."

"On the way, they met some strange people. You know Yamcha, the famous ball player?"

"Yeah?"

"Yamcha was a thief who tried to take the Dragonballs."

"You're kidding.'

"Dead serious. They also met Puar and Oolong, talking, shape-shifting animals. Oolong is a pig, and Puar is a cat. They also met Master Roshi. He trained my father, along with his best friend, Krillin."

"Master Roshi?!"

"Yes. And they had a few enemies in their search for the Dragonballs. Among them were the RR army and Emperor Pilaf."

"The Red Ribbon Army?!"

"Yes, but I'll get into that later. Not too much of this had to do with me, except the fact that my father met my mother on the first Dragonball hunt. They got married when they were 14 and had me just before they turned 15."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, very. Well, not too much happened until I was 4 years old. That's when all the trouble started."

Videl was looking at him intently. "Go on."

"My father took me to a reunion to see some of his old friends. I was probably what you'd call a patsy back then. My mother didn't think much of fighting and home-schooled me a good deal. I once heard her say that I had to have some book learning before I learned brute strength.

"That's strange. My father believes in force first, then smarts."

"Yeah, well, don't even get me started on your father. Well, at this reunion, we'd just barely gotten there for 15 minutes tops when this man comes down from the sky. God, if only you'd seen him, Videl. Just looking at him could make you wet your pants. What scared me most was his malevolent smile and his eyes—it seemed like he could look into your very soul. And you gotta understand—I was only 4 years old at the time."

"Yeah. Just thinking about this person gives me the creeps."

"He immediately says, and I remember this clearly, 'Hello Kakarot. I'm Radditz. Your big brother'. None of us had any idea what he was talking about. We were all shocked into silence before Bulma managed to stutter, quote: 'Goku, he looks like you!' unquote. He didn't really, but he had the same color hair and eyes, and basically the same shape. Then Radditz goes into this weird lecture about the Saiyans, and he tells my father that he was a Saiyan warrior. He seemed shocked that my father's tail had been cut off—for safety's sake—and said that my father could've destroyed the planet in a few years with the full moon's help if he'd only remembered who he was. My father immediately denounced Radditz and said he wouldn't kill anyone. So Radditz says, quote: 'All right, I'll take the boy instead' unquote, and we all knew he was talking about me."

Videl was enthralled, hanging on to his every word.

"Radditz sucker punched my father, grabbed me, and flew off, saying if a 100 people weren't dead by tomorrow, I'd find out what Heaven looked like prematurely. But what Radditz didn't take into account was that though my father couldn't remember who he was, he still had Saiyan brute strength."

Videl's eyes were widening. "Go on."

"My father teamed up with his arch enemy, Piccolo, who had a score to settle with Radditz—Radditz had utterly defeated Piccolo just minutes before—and they both went after us. Meanwhile, Radditz stuck me in his space pod and waited for my father and Piccolo to show up. They appeared in due time. I couldn't see much of the battle—the pod was in a deep crater—but I could _sense _it. That was the first time I learned that I could sense people's energy levels."

Videl cocked an eyebrow. Sensing energy levels? Most of this she could believe—she personally believed in life on other planets—but she could not believe that you could read energy levels. You had to be one major psychic just to look into someone's minds, but this meant looking into someone's _soul_.

"I only fought once in that battle. Radditz managed to extremely damage my father—broke his ribs, I think. I could sense how badly my father was hurt, and what's called Saiyan Rage built up inside me. I broke out of the pod and hurled myself at Radditz. I didn't do much damage—caught him off guard at the most, but I did manage to crack his armor."

Videl was having a time of it imagining a tiny Gohan cracking someone's armor.

"I also managed to crack my skull." Gohan laughed in spite of himself. "I was knocked out for a time after it. I woke up when Piccolo dropped me in a stream. That was after the battle. And that's the first time my father died. He died defeating Radditz. Piccolo wouldn't tell me the exact details of that battle, and for a time, neither would my father."

"But you just said your father…"

"I'll tell you about it later. I trained for the next year. At the end of that year, two more Saiyans were coming, Vegeta and Nappa. And…"

BRING!!

"I hate that bell," Gohan said flatly.

"I know." Videl made a face. "Can you tell me more later?"

"Well…"

"Y'know what? I'll call my dad and say that I'm going to a friend's house after school. He won't mind." 

"Great." Gohan stood up and dusted himself off, the offered a hand to help Videl up. "Meet me out here after school."

"See ya at 2: 30."

REVIEW!!


End file.
